Somewhere In the Between
by TheFinalNitro
Summary: This takes place between S06E02 and S06E05, give or take some wibbly wobbly time wimey stuff….


His phone beeped and Alo quickly looked at it, Rich had left for some bullshit holiday with his family and Grace was gone. He thought ignoring it would have made her get better after the accident. He had hoped keeping Rich's mind busy while she was in the hospital would work. But his plan failed and he looked to his phone and saw her name. He smiled, no matter what Rich had said about her not caring for him. She did, he just knew it but she wasn't ready. That was all.

**'****Creevey, Shelly is gone. Come over before I change my mind.'**

**'****Aye aye lover.'**

**'****Say that again and you better not come by.'**

**'****On my way.'**

He closed his phone and ran from his room, descending the stairs quickly and avoiding his parents. Climbed into the van and drove, following very few rules of the road to make it to her house. His box of condoms still lay in his night stand. But his mind worried about other things. Because ever since Morocco and after, he has tried to break her shell. He had feelings for Mini since he saw her. He'd been attracted to her, who couldn't be? He never thought anything would happen between them. He was a Beast but he remembered the Disney movie and how Belle had fallen for the Beast. Okay that was a terrible example because at the end he turns into some super hunk of a dude but that was sort of like a bonus for her. He shook his head and laughed as he parked. He was the beast and he hoped to win over his beauty.

—

_Her mother's words continued to hammer in her head. Her mother who told her that boys only want to shag and then they are gone. It happened with Nick, but she tried not to think about that. She was over that whole drama train, it was in the past and she was testing Alo. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. For one week she didn't let him even touch her, another week she didn't talk with him but he still messaged her and she broke down and talked back to him. Every mean thing she could think of to turn him off of her after they had shagged had not worked and she was glad. He took her hand and she looked up to him, when they were in her room she could be herself. She could be Minerva, and not Mini Queen Bee. Her front of being the bitch on campus was fun yet tiring._

_"__Okay Mins, one more round of Name that Tune, remember, hum the theme and I guess. If you hum it wrong I get the point even if I guess it wrong," he said with a smile._

_"__Okay dicksplash you're only saying that because you're tone-deaf and need an advantage. I can hum any song, you just suck at this," she said and smiled._

_They had invented this game when they were on the No-shag week and he continued to want to play even when she let him in her knickers. Alo had confused her more than any boy. He was always happy, always willing to just listen to her. Even if she felt a bit pestered by him, she still enjoyed his presence. She started to hum a song, and the confused look on his face made her giggle._

_"__You suck Alo, uh Farmboy…" she said and looked away._

_"__That was obviously the theme to Friends," he said, his hand touched her cheek and he came in for a kiss._

—

For the first time since they had fucked, she finally let him stay. She had her arm over his waist and her head rested on his chest as he was breathing slowly. They laid naked in her bed, covered only by a thin sheet. She had been getting closer to him since the news of Grace and dealing with her death had been the hardest thing for Alo. He was so used to running from his problems and he had run away emotionally. He never thought about her, he continued to try to keep busy. Working on the farm, trying to do school work, going to parties and getting so off his face he didn't know who Grace was or even who he was. But when he was with Mini, it was as if Grace was there. She continued to pop into his head, and he missed her. But he needed to stay strong for Rich, and Mini. Rich had been a no-show but Mini had continue to put up with him. She was breathing slowly and he could feel her breath on his chest.

"I love you Mini," he said it again. He only has said it when she was asleep or not paying attention.

He was too afraid to say something to her face. He was afraid of rejection because next to booze and drugs she was the only thing keeping him sane. Even if their relationship had only been shagging he soon thought about it. The week she told him, they couldn't shag he had invented name that tune. He would hold her hand as she would go through her course work, he never paid attention as she talked about school work. He was too busy staring at her. He smiled every time their eyes locked and in his mind she was his girlfriend. Even if they weren't official, even if she hadn't even said she liked him. They were dating and he couldn't be happier. He brushed her golden hair out of her face as she slept and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you Mini," he said before falling asleep.

—

_"__Why the fuck are we in bloody Swindon? And why did I have to dress up?" she said as they drove._

_He was in a suit, he had saved up money to rent and saved up money for gas and for food at the restaurant he had reserved a table at. He took a picture of her as he drove and laughed as he looked over at it. She had started to make a face when she knew he was taking a picture. She liked to make the faces, she told him it was so people would think they had been high while hanging out. But she liked how every time he called her beautiful after the picture even if she looked like a troll. It was a small stupid thing and she hated herself for liking when he said it. It has been a month since he had gotten to stay over and he still hadn't told her yet. But she was none the wiser to what he would say to her in her sleep. She also hoped she could keep her food down. She told him she had a stomach virus but she was sure it was something else. She wasn't going to tell him or anyone just yet. Because she hadn't made up her mind about what she would do if it were actually true. So she continued to tell herself that she had a stomach bug._

_"__I'm not telling you Mins, it's a secret now cover your eyes," he said to her and she glared at him._

_"__This is the part in movies where the beautiful girl is murdered," she said in her dry tone._

_"__Mins if I was going to murder you it would have been years ago, just put it on and the surprise will be worth it," he said and chuckled softly._

_She covered her eyes and embraced the darkness. His van's exhaust exploded as they parked and she felt embarrassed. She heard the door open and felt his hand on her arm. She got chills and he helped her out of the van. Her fingers entwined with his and she felt another chill as they walked._

_And they walked for quite a while, "Alo, what are we doing?" she asked and he let go. She was getting scared because she could barely hear him and she felt the blindfold slide down her face._

_She opened her eyes and saw the restaurant, it was luxurious and way out of his price range but he was in front of her with a smile on his face. She grabbed his hand. "Alo this is…" she said but his finger touched her lips._

_"__Shh this is just for us, I had to sell all my video games and my best bong for this and it's going to be worth it," he said and their lips met before they walked into the restaurant._


End file.
